This invention relates to an articulated high lift vehicle of the type having a work implement movably mounted thereon. Conventional high lift vehicles generally comprise a boom pivotally mounted on a frame thereof and a work implement attached to the end of the boom to be positioned adjacent to the vehicle to effect various job tasks. In many such applications, the boom is telescopic and the work implement may comprise a fork, a bucket or other types of standard work tools.
One problem encountered with such conventional vehicles is that of providing slewing capabilities without resorting to costly and complex revolving units on the vehicle. Otherwise stated, it is desirable to provide vehicles of this type with lift, tilt, reach and slew capabilities while yet employing many standard and relatively low cost components normally employed on conventional tractors, for example.